You're My Best Friend
by tehsecretardor
Summary: Elie smiled sadly. "Well, you've done something that Haru was never able to do. You kept me safe for an entire year. And not from any living enemy. You kept me safe from myself, Musica." Set after the manga Musica/Elie FRIENDSHIP OS


You're My Best Friend

~x~

Summary: Elie smiled sadly. "Well, you've done something that Haru was never able to do. You kept me safe for an entire year. And not from any living enemy. You kept me safe from _myself_, Musica."

~x~

Author's Note: Sweet little one shot for Elie and Musica. This friendship hasn't gotten enough credit, I think, so I'm taking it upon myself to accredit something to Musica!

~x~

For the first time in years, all was right with the world. Safety had swept over the entire world a year ago, but something had always been missing. And now he was back. Completely alive and positively glowing.

Elie had never been happier.

The day they had chosen for their wedding was a glorious October day, not too cold nor too hot. Garage Island was bustling with people both native to the little island and people from other worlds. Despite their best efforts, it had seemed that the entire world knew about Haru and Elie's wedding, though the natives were kind enough to keep them off the shore.

It was one of the happiest occasions one could have the pleasure of attending, yet there was still a shadow dwelling over one of the guests. He smiled, laughed, and drank merrily enough. However, when he was sure no one was looking, his eyes glazed over slightly. As soon as it came, it vanished though, replaced by a pseudo sense of happiness that was overflowing the small island. In all that joy, a small seed of misery was hard to find.

_I can't take this anymore_.

Silently, he slipped away from the main party, finding isolation on the beach. Boats were all over the main shoreline, but here was quiet and calm. Just what he wanted.

With a sigh, he sat down on the cool sand, leaning back and stretching his muscled legs. It was great to be off his feet. Now that he no longer had to watch over Elie, he had returned back to Punk Street with his grandfather and was learning how to be a proper smith. With his unique silver abilities, what he made were the finest the world had yet to see. Even his grandfather was impressed, which was a feat for the grandson of the greatest smith to ever live.

"Musica?"

The silversmith didn't need to turn to know who had found him. "Hey, Elie," he said, offering his easy smirk at the bride. She was in her wedding gown, still glowing from the ceremony hours ago. Every part of her was bursting with excitement. Musica noticed with satisfaction the ring around her finer – Haru had asked him to make their wedding bands. "What will the guests think if they know you've left your own wedding for another man?"

Elie smiled, sitting down next to him. Musica was about to point out that she'd dirty up her dress, but then realized that she had probably known that beforehand. "They'll wonder why you went running off on your own," she retorted finally, still smiling. Her eyes, however, carried a worried overcast that struck Musica as the same expression she had carried for the entirety of how long he had known her, save for the past year.

"Nah. No one'd miss me if I just took off. It's yours and Haru's big day, after all."

No matter how hard he tried, the silversmith couldn't entirely block off the ever so slight bitterness in his tone. Elie caught it, her smile slowly fading. "What's up, Musica?" she asked softly, her full attention on him.

"Don't worry about it. Go back and enjoy your party, okay? After everything, you two definitely deserve this," he said, throwing away all his bitterness. At least, from his voice.

The brunette simply stared at him. "Musica," she said slowly, crossing her arms against her chest. "I travelled with you for over a year. I lived with you for a year. Do you really think you can pull that on me successfully?"

Musica didn't meet his gaze. Sometimes, he forgot how much she had endured. Elie was always so cheerful. She was rarely ever brought down off her optimism, but when it happened, Musica had always known. Even when she lied and said she was fine, he had known. She was like a sister to him. Someone to protect. Hell, that was why he and Haru had become friends at all! It was her. If she had never been by the casino when he was leaving, then nothing that had happened would have happened and he'd still be some thug searching for something he'd never find.

The epiphany hit him hard. Never before had Musica taken the time to consider all that Elie had done for him. She found him. Dragged him to Haru. Set him on the road of his fate. Even the things that weren't her doing – being captured by Doryu and Orge, nearly banging her hand off – had somehow helped Musica.

Without her, he'd be _nothing_.

Yet…what about Haru? Everything Elie had done had been for Haru. And everything Haru had done had been for Elie. Yes, he had gone chasing Doryu when everyone thought that the silversmith was 'dead', but it had been after Elie had been discovered to be on board Doryu's ship.

From somewhere very far away, Musica heard his name. It didn't matter to him. Nothing mattered to him.

He owed this girl – this tiny, near defenseless little girl – everything. What had he done to help her? What had he done for her that Haru hadn't, or would have, done? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He himself was nothing. He didn't even do anything during the Final Battle! Let sent him away.

As soft as a breeze, Musica felt Elie's arm wrap around his shoulder. Tears were a burning trail of shame on his face, and he hadn't even realized it. "It's okay, Musica," she said gently. The silversmith couldn't even look at her, too ashamed by his sudden display of weakness. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

Musica took a few deep breathes, wiping away the tears solemnly. In a hollow voice, he explained his anguish to the bride as best as he was able to. Tears continue to fall no matter how much control he seemed to regain. A small puddle formed on the sand where they fell off the tip of his nose and chin, scarring the beach with his shame. The entire time, Elie merely listened to him, not once saying anything. She watched him with an unwavering gaze, but only for brief seconds did he return the gaze.

He finished with a poorly stifled sob, shaking. Without warning, he threw himself at Elie, holding her against his muscled body tightly. Without hesitation, she clutched him right back, squeezing him tightly. "You are _not_ nothing," she whispered in his ear. Musica could feel a smile on her face, and when he looked away, he saw one.

The sight of that smile lifted his very soul. Never before had he seen such a smile so filled with love, or admiration, or friendship. Not even from Reina, or Melodia. "Without you," she said slowly, wiping away a few tears, "I wouldn't have a right hand. Without you, I'd be dead."

Musica let out a pained laugh. "Nothing Haru couldn't have done."

This time, Elie sighed, shaking her head. "You're missing the big thing, Musica. Yeah, Haru has done a lot for me. Saved me from near death. Rescued me from the clutches of Lucia. Protected me. Whatever. But, you know, you'd have done the exact same thing if Haru hadn't been there."

Musica stared at her, not quite understanding what she was getting at. In response, Elie smiled sadly. "Well, you know? There's one thing that Haru was never able to do. You kept me safe for an entire year. And not from any living enemy. You kept me safe from _myself_, Musica. And what was Haru doing? Being…being gone! You took care of me. Kept me safe from boys that just couldn't possibly understand what I had been through. You kept me safe from falling into depression. For an entire year, you had to lie about your best friend ever existing just so that I would be happy.

"I will never be able to express how grateful and lucky I am to have you, Musica. There just aren't enough words for it."

For a long time, Musica merely stared at her. She stared back, several tears falling from those beautiful brown eyes. She was right. Of course she was. "Yeah," he said softly, finally looking away. This time, when he wiped away the tears, no more followed. "I can't explain how lucky I am to have you either, Elie. My life would be just a miserable mess if you and I hadn't met."

The brunette laughed, patting his back as he slowly pushed off of her. The silversmith stood, glancing at the sunset. "Elie," he said very seriously, not looking down, "I don't know what I would do without you. You are, without a doubt, my very best friend. I love you, kid." He turned to her with a smile, offering his hand.

"And you're my best friend, too," she said, grabbing it. He hoisted her onto her feet and engulfed her in a bear hug. With a laugh, she reached up and hugged him back. "Don't squeeze too hard, you'll kill me!"

For a few seconds, the two remained like that, merely basking in the others company. Musica had said it to her, but more thoughts were swirling around in his head. He had never honestly felt this way about another human being before, not even Reina or Melodia. She made him laugh and smile more than anyone else he had met. It was like the two had found each other in Punk Street just for this very friendship. If there was any sort of God up there, the silversmith thought he had done quite a nice job in this friendship.

~x~

Author's Note: It's adorable, isn't it? :3  
>Alright, I'll fess up. This story is actually a bit of a representation of my best friend and I's friendship. I have honestly never met another human being that is so perfectly made for me. He listens and cares and makes me laugh and cheers me up more than any other human alive, and I know I do the same for him. And that even an ego or whatever. I know that I do, and I am proud of it.<br>And even though he'll never actually read this, I wanted to write it. Because I don't give him the credit he deserves on a daily basis. I think, some time, I'll write something similar. Not a Rave story. Just a tribute to our friendship.  
>Well, sorry for rambling about my best friend.<p>

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY. 3


End file.
